


好好(改編／佑輝／ABO／OOC巨大／孕夫情節有)

by wuzixuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuzixuan/pseuds/wuzixuan
Summary: Rapper圓X小學老師灰OOC有，改編，懷孕情節有，藥理方面是我虛設的別太計較。參考了偶然看到的漫畫情節和微博的梗寫來的，老話一句，看過的人勞煩保持沉默謝謝。BGM：Seventeen Performance Team－247
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 3





	好好(改編／佑輝／ABO／OOC巨大／孕夫情節有)

**Author's Note:**

> 好好生活、好好相愛。

好好(改編／佑輝／ABO／OOC巨大／孕夫情節有)

Rapper圓X小學老師灰

OOC有，改編，懷孕情節有，藥理方面是我虛設的別太計較。

參考了偶然看到的漫畫情節和微博的梗寫來的，老話一句，看過的人勞煩保持沉默謝謝。

BGM：Seventeen Performance Team － 247

正文：

１.

「要走了嗎？」

「嗯，錄音室有事。」

文俊輝沒有接著回應，而是閉上眼睛轉過去面對牆壁，棉被隨著動作滑落，露出光滑單薄的肩膀。全圓佑沒多想，以為只是單純在鬧脾氣，穿好衣服之後就走過去，在他的肩膀輕吻幾下。

「我走了。」

關門聲使文俊輝起身，放眼望去，這間房子還挺大，卻空曠到連窗外的風聲都能聽得一清二楚，令人發慌。也對，全圓佑現在可是知名的Rapper，敞篷車大房子哪會成問題？連一天到晚搞巡迴演出或是泡在錄音室都不過是小Case。

可他卻懷念起那間時常漏水、半夜有吵架聲偶爾還會停電的小公寓，起碼那個時候他常常在自己身邊。

忍著痠痛走到浴室洗澡，將身上的體液都洗掉。全圓佑從來沒有看過，他一個人孤單寂寞的樣子。

Alpha的氣味太容易讓Omega屈服，每次他回來就會釋放信息素，接著就是爙(上)噇(床)解決生理需求。這麼多年、全圓佑到底是把自己放在Pao友還是愛人的位置？

這條名為愛的路上，他們越走越偏，最終留下的只有迷失的腳印。

洗完澡之後文俊輝坐到沙發上，盯著沒人坐的右側努力思考，可直到手上的摀著的熱水變溫之後他依然沒有想出正解。

正解沒想到、倒是先想起另一件很嚴重的事。

「啊！慘了，我的藥我的藥！」

隨便塞了片餅乾後手忙腳亂的從小盒子裡拿出藥吃掉，差點就忘了，不然每次全圓佑那樣不戴套在做肯定要懷上孩子，藥瓶已然空蕩，剛剛是最後一顆了，再看一眼日曆上被紅筆圈起來的日期，文俊輝滑開手機聯絡人，毫不猶豫地按下了通話鍵。

２.

「知秀哥！我來了！」

「喔，這裡這裡。」

爽朗的招呼聲讓人也不自覺笑出來，實際上文俊輝的活潑眾所皆知，就連那些壞情緒也不是會輕易洩漏的人，也是這樣的人，愛上一個人便會固執地回不了頭，總使滿身傷也不訴說。

是一間專賣美式食物的餐廳，洪知秀愛吃、文俊輝付錢，代價是那一盒藥。洪知秀從包翻出藥，交給對方時還是忍不住多嘴。

「Jun啊，你老吃這個也不太好。」

「欸？你不是說這已經是副作用最低的藥了嗎？怎麼不好？這樣是詐欺喔洪知秀醫生。」

文俊輝用最單純的臉裝疑惑，別人可能會被騙、但身為多年好友的自己可不會，因為對方現在擺明是在顧左右而言他，洪知秀翻了一記白眼，隨後就把白袍狠狠塞進後背包，去他媽的職業道德。基本避孕藥是做後才吃，他這個可厲害了，必須定時定量一天一顆。可這麼吃下去總不是辦法，問題一樣被擺在那沒有解決。

「Jun，我意思是，搞不好圓佑他…其實想要孩子。」

飲料杯上的吸管被咬出痕跡來，冰塊也融化挺快，弄得杯緣溼答答的，窗外的黑夜快要被望穿了。全圓佑的背影變得毫不猶豫、沒有一絲停留，徒留自己在原地注視他離去的方向。

他想嗎？

對於未來的癡心幻想和滿腔熱情逐漸被消磨殆盡。

「我也不知道，他又沒告訴我。」

也沒那個時間說。

文俊輝也想過，他們都28歲，是不是應該邁向人生的另一個階段了？每當這個時候再怎麼活潑開朗也阻止不了負面情緒的排山倒海。並不是為了生孩子而感到害怕，只是他太需要許諾和陪伴，他所欠缺的安全感必須要全圓佑本人來填補，才能讓自己不用總是患得患失、擔驚受怕。

他甚至想過，要不乾脆俐落地結束吧？可他無法捨棄過去的美好回憶，回憶裡的他倆明明相愛且快樂。萬般糾結下、文俊輝最後還是選擇沉浸在過去做一個逃兵。

所以說啊，

「還是算了吧，我暫時沒有那個想法。」

３.

「俊輝老師，你怎麼了嗎？」

出神之際軟軟的聲音在身邊響起，是班上的小老師，一副非常擔心的樣子，真的特別可愛。

「沒有喔，老師只是在想事情。怎麼突然來找老師呢？」

「因為要拿大家的作業本給老師，我都照號碼排好了，我很棒吧？」

「嗯，你最棒了。但現在是放學時間，媽媽應該在外頭等你了，老師陪你走到門口好嗎？」

孩子乖巧的點點頭，牽著小手一路走到校門口，順便與家長寒暄幾句。孩子正要轉身與媽媽離開時，突然想到甚麼，把身上所有口袋和書包都摸遍後總算在褲子的左口袋找到東西，小小的掌心攤開來是一個橘子糖。

「老師，這個甜甜的很好吃，姐姐也常說吃甜甜就會開心！」  
「但是老師今天好像不開心，所以就送給你啦，掰掰！」

語畢，孩子便轉身牽上媽媽的手離開了。包裝紙被撕開來、將糖果丟進嘴裡，裹在表層的粗砂糖混雜著化學加工的橘子味，雖然早就過了吃這種東西的年紀，文俊輝也沒吐掉而是一點一點含到化去。

包裝袋像是琉璃紙，透過夕陽一看還挺漂亮，他收到褲子的口袋，打算回家寫日記時貼在本子上，哪怕只是一點點小幸福都能讓人開心一整天。

這麼簡單的道理那個人卻不明白。

回到家時連燈都還沒開就有個人從身後抱上來，奇怪的他這次沒有釋放自己信息素然後切入正題。

他大概是被害妄想症過頭，全圓佑正常也不是不正常也不是。

「你幹嘛？為甚麼不開燈？」

「剛剛回來就馬上睡著了，好餓。」

文俊輝打開燈後放下公事包直接挽起袖子，冰箱的東西實在不多，畢竟全圓佑在家的日子他也捉摸不定，也幸好對方是個不挑嘴的人、簡單的湯麵就應付過去了。一餐過後必須吃藥，吃完後也沒想那麼多，下意識就把藥直接丟到書桌上，打算洗完澡再順便收。

「知道啦！我要去洗碗了！」

確定本來在外頭在打遊戲的全圓佑去洗碗了才真的進浴室。文俊輝洗完澡之後只想好好躺在床上休息，明天他一定要睡到太陽曬屁股，這幾天他真的被無謂的思緒給煩累了。

４.

全圓佑這幾個禮拜幾乎不分晝夜瘋狂地錄音，就是想要好好陪文俊輝，那天翻身不看自己的人看來太過委屈，過分的疏離和空虛頓時充斥在兩人之間，反射弧再長也該察覺，他也知道已經好一大段時間沒陪伴愛人，李知勛為這事可沒少念他。

接下來他會有好一長串的假日，足夠他們好好膩在一起，就連出國玩的機票都買好了，如果在這期間能懷上那會更好，全圓佑美茲茲的想著。

準備將機票放到書桌上給對方驚喜時，全圓佑本人倒是先受到了不小的驚嚇。藥已經被壓完一排，嚇得他以為文俊輝是不是隱瞞自己生病的事情，毫無頭緒的人只能上網查。

於是場面就合理的變成文俊輝邊擦頭髮邊走回房間時看見站在書桌邊的人，手裡還緊握著自己的藥。

「這是甚麼？」

「那個…藥啊。」

「我是說，這是甚麼藥？你真的要繼續裝傻嗎文俊輝。」

手機螢幕上是剛剛查過的資訊頁面，清清楚楚寫著是一種很貴卻是副作用最低的避孕藥。全圓佑極少這樣直呼三個字的名，通常都是Jun或是俊尼，雖然更多時候是不管不顧的直接吻上來，想到這文俊輝一股勁也上來，也不肯退讓或低頭，大步向前伸手就要搶。

「還給我！」

想去搶回來對方卻一把抓住自己的手。

接下來的動作實在很粗魯，本來兩個差不多分量和高度的男人至少也能落個平手，可偏偏他是Omega而全圓佑是Alpha，房間的東西在幾乎都被撞倒，刻意釋放巨量的信息素逐漸充滿鼻腔、接著便是環繞住全身，讓文俊輝不得不乖乖就範，但這一切也僅止於身體。

眼睜睜看著藥被拋進垃圾桶，他不知道全圓佑到底在氣甚麼？甚麼都不說、總是自顧自地想怎樣就怎樣，最後在睡衣被撕開時、他不爭氣的哭了。

全圓佑被淚水沾到，抬起頭看見正在哭泣卻被迫承受這一切的人，才意識到自己犯渾了，那天知秀哥突如其來的簡訊寫著。

「不要總是讓愛你的人擁住空虛。」

他一開始真的不明白為甚麼要傳這種簡訊給自己。

尤其是在看見避孕藥後，他的怒氣把腦袋沖昏、整個人被自私的想法充斥，一句解釋的機會都沒有給，看見文俊輝一副要搶的樣子想也沒想就把人丟上床還釋放信息素做威壓。

「你甚麼都不說…為甚麼卻要責怪我？」

文俊輝看著身上的人問道，這期間手腕還被死死抓著。

「我也很怕啊，你到底把我當甚麼？從來都不給我一個正確答案。全圓佑，我不想再這麼下去了。」

他一直都想和文俊輝好好相愛好好過日子，看著逐漸疏離自己的人卻還天真地以為能用孩子當作橋梁挽回甚麼，可他最該做的明明是好好聽文俊輝的想法，這種強迫的行為和婚內萠(強)鑤(暴)又有甚麼不同？

全圓佑終於收起自己的信息素並收回壓制的雙手，感覺雖然沒剛剛那麼強烈，但短時間內文俊輝還使不上力，只能癱軟在床上。對方的雙手卻突然從手臂下方穿過，撈起自己的身體，導致他現在整個人都跨坐在全圓佑的身上。

「俊輝，我錯了。我……我只是、看見那盒藥的時候太生氣了。」  
「你就這麼不想要我們的孩子嗎？還是你根本不愛我了？」

Diss不帶髒字連環炮不帶喘的人此刻變的結結巴巴語無論次，再怎麼高傲的人、面對失去摯愛時都會被打回原形。

「你不說…我怎麼會知道？」

文俊輝靠在他肩膀上悶悶地說著，四肢還有些無力，只能任由他抱著。

「我以為都這樣了你應該知道我的意思。」  
「我想要孩子，第一次去學校載你，看見你和孩子在相處的時候就想要了。」

這不是騙人，文俊輝剛當上小學老師，自己的錄音室也沒那麼忙，抽空接送的時間還是有，放學時孩子遲遲等不到媽媽而哭泣，陪孩子站在門口的人蹲下來與孩子平視，輕輕安慰外偶爾還會變著花樣逗孩子笑，過程中沒有半分不耐，嘴角揚起的笑容也沒有掉下來。

從一開始的幻象到現在的迫切，他以為文俊輝都懂。

可現在他也終於學到教訓，自以為不說明對方也能理解，卻造成不必要的想法與傷害，相愛的確會產生一定的默契和心電感應，但不代表就能夠正確解讀對方的想法或是隨便曲解揣測。

「我想跟你共組一個家庭，孩子的另一個爸爸永遠都只會是你。」  
「以後我有甚麼話或想法都會好好跟你說。」  
「你想說的我也都會好好聽、想做的我也會陪在你身邊。」  
「所以…不生氣了好不好？」

與其說想要甚麼重大的承諾或是到底要不要孩子，不如說他只是想要全圓佑能在身邊，好讓自己想說的話能有人傾聽、想做的事也有人陪伴。他不喜歡那種快要失去他的感覺，更討厭害怕的自己，這些糾結那麼久的事情就被幾句話給哄乖了，文俊輝覺得自己還挺沒原則，但慶幸的是至少不用再淪為回憶裡的逃兵，因為他們將會有無數的新回憶和未來。

他聽見全圓佑語末還帶點啜泣，文俊輝緩緩抬起還有些無力的手，回抱住他。

「你說過的、可別再忘了。」  
「文俊輝，我真的很愛你。」

結果全圓佑還是忍不住偷掉了幾滴淚，雖然全都滴在自己的肩膀就是了。

「知道了，我也是、很愛你。」

5.

洪知秀用儀器為文俊輝做檢查時全圓佑就在一旁，還緊緊跩著媳婦的手，自己真是沒事找罪受，想是這麼想，但還是將結果上傳到13個人的群組。

【李DK：啊啊啊啊我要當叔叔了啊啊啊啊！！！】

【老虎視線：各位注意！我們終於要當叔叔了啊啊啊啊！！！】

【濟州島橘子：啊啊啊啊！OMG！真的.Real.大發！】

【韓國李奧納多：聽說嬰兒奶粉很好吃來著？副食品口味也很多種。】

【我們知勳兒：莫呀？這啥？】

【忙內沒有明天：應該是Jun哥和圓佑哥去Shua哥那產檢後拍的吧。】

【家庭主夫金珉奎：唉估－不知道圓佑哥有沒有好好照顧俊輝哥，聽說懷孕初期特別難受，要不我熬點啥吧？】

【降臨人間的天使：唉呀、雖然我今天又失去了一個弟弟，但卻多了個可愛的小公主呢。】

【崔又氣小公舉：你怎麼就知道是小公主，說不定是帥氣的小王子呢？】

【The 8：不管是小公主還是小王子，我們幾個叔叔寵著就是了。】

光一張超音波照就讓群組亂了套，洪知秀光是隔著螢幕都能聽見夫碩順三人組的尖叫聲和大家的喜悅。可反觀坐在眼前的當事人，感覺倒是沒那麼輕鬆，從來都是以精明淡定形象出圈的全Rapper也有今天啊。

「哥，孩子好嗎？是男生還是女生？！」  
「我都說多少次了，到底有沒有在聽？現在是7～8週還算初期看不出來，至少也要等到第16周才知道。」

全圓佑可憐巴巴的看著文俊輝，靠，被罵就找媳婦裝可憐。這對夫妻也是很厲害，和好沒多久就被他們懷上孩子了，交代完注意事項後大手一揮恨不得他們趕緊走。

「知秀哥會不會太隨便？這樣就結束檢查了。」  
「還不是你太囉嗦，比我還緊張，明明才初期而已。」  
「因為是我們第一個孩子嘛…」

他低頭一臉委屈的表情真的特別可憐，揉揉他的頭，想要給予一點安慰。他倒是得寸進尺的抱住自己，而且抱的可緊了。

「辛苦你了。」

想起夜半時被嘔吐聲嚇醒的自己，走到廁所就會看見文俊輝抱著馬桶不斷乾嘔，雖然說是初期必經的症狀但還是讓人心疼，每每這時候全圓佑也紙只能站在旁邊順他的背，無法幫忙承擔一點半星的辛苦。

「才不會辛苦，我很開心。」

他對全圓佑說道，蜻蜓點水般的吻本來就是安慰，全圓佑低頭想要更進一步時理所當然的被一把推開。

「可是…俊尼…」  
「你再這樣我要自己去客房睡了，不行就是不行。」

接下來三個月不要行房以免大量出血甚麼的很危險，洪知秀在交代注意事項時還不忘看著自己，用眼神狠狠的嘲笑了自己一番。

可惡，等這兔崽子生下來之後他一定要把累積的加倍討回來。在此之前，他必須先去沖一趟冷水澡。

ＥＮＤ。

後記：

叫好好是因為希望「好好生活」、「好好溝通」跟「好好相愛」的意思，是兩年前寫的，現在改出來然後稍微擴寫了點，希望大家也會喜歡，同事在此先預祝各位新年快樂。


End file.
